In recent years, image forming devices, such as copier, printer, tend to be multifunctional, and more types of setting screen for setting various functions and execution conditions have been introduced. On the other hand, as the size of the display area of a display section is limited, methods are employed which, for example, display a setting screen of each hierarchy by replacing the screen, or displays pop-up display which is a kind of low hierarchy display.
Further, there is offered an electronic device that has a plurality of input units and selects the type of input area, corresponding to the type of input unit via which input is being performed (for example, Patent Document 1). In this electronic device, for example, if an input has been performed via a mouse, small icons are displayed at a narrow distance between input areas and neighboring to each other, and if an input has been performed via a touch panel, large icons are displayed at a wide distance between input areas and neighboring to each other.
[Patent Document 1] TOKKAI No. H08-101759
However, in the case of a touch panel, a user presses an item to be an object, and the display state of the item is changed. Thus, the user recognizes that the selected item has been accepted. On the other hand, in the case of a mouse, since a cursor moves on a screen, and the user can recognize the item at the position of the cursor before selecting an item by clicking. In such a manner, a mouse and a touch panel have different processes for deciding an item in selecting an item. Therefore, it is desirable that an optimistic screen is displayed, corresponding to the type of input unit.